Kissing Santa
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Ron sneaks down to the common room on christmas eve only to see the last person he'd ever thought to see happily snogging his best friend...Ron will never look at Santa the same way again. DMHP slash oneshot


**_Well, here's my little christmas one shot for you, I hope you guys enjoy it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa (which was my muse for this little fic)_**

* * *

**_Kissing Santa_**

Ronald Weasley was not a light sleeper, everyone in Gryffindor was aware of how much he enjoyed his sleep. In fact, there was only one thing in the redhead's life that took priority over sleeping and that was eating.

There was, however, one time during the year that his sleeping habits changed, much to _everyone's _amusement. The closer Christmas crept, the lighter the boy slept; until the slightest noise would pull him from his dreams all in an attempt to catch Santa in the act.

He'd learned that Santa was next to impossible to spy, no matter how hard he tried or how light he slept. He never gave up though, and was determined to corner the man.

It was on Christmas Eve of his sixth year at Hogwarts that his long years of intensive training finally paid off. He'd been minding his own business enjoying a dream about the finer points of Christmas Dinner, when the sound of soft footsteps on the stone floor of the dorm drew his attention to the waking world.

Lazily, Ron rolled over and stuck his hand out of his bed hangings to snatch his wand off the night-stand. A whispered charm later and Ron was staring blearily at the brightly glowing numbers cast by the Tempus charm.

It took a moment for what he was seeing to sink in, but when it did his brow furrowed in confusion, "Why on earth would someone be heading downstairs at one-thirty in the bloody morning?" He griped to himself as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Drawing the drapes aside Ron glanced at the other beds in the room. It wasn't very difficult to discern who was wandering the halls as only one bed was empty.

Harry Potter was taking _another_ late night stroll.

Concerned for his best friend, Ron slid from the warm comfort of his bed to trail after the younger boy.

It was another well known fact in Gryffindor that Harry Potter was a very light sleeper. Between his time with the Dursley's and his nightly visitations with Voldemort, Harry got very little sleep and spent most of his nights wandering the empty corridors.

If Ron could offer his best friend a little comfort on this late night, then it was the least he could do.

The stairway was dark and cold, and despite his familiarity with it, rather creepy.

As he got closer to the common room the stairs were lit with a warm flickering that Ron had long come to associate with fire. Harry must not have left the Tower after all; not that Ron was complaining, at least now he didn't have to search the whole castle for the elusive boy.

Ron paused at the foot of the stairs and glanced around the room for the smaller brunet. He found him standing near the Christmas tree, only he wasn't alone. Another figure was crouched near the fire, and Harry was watching him with a look of pure awe on his face. It was a look Ron had never seen before, but one he completely understood, there was only one person _that_ could be.

The man's hair was longer then Ron expected and shown a bright gold in the flickering glow of the flames. He was dressed in the typical bright red robes with snow white fur trim; crowning his head was a matching wizard hat with a ball of white fluff on the tip. When the man stood, Ron was startled at how _tall_ he was; and wasn't he supposed to be more…round? He was facing Harry, with his back to the stairs, but Ron would recognize him anywhere.

All those thoughts were brushed aside when Harry sauntered towards the man and looped his arms around the taller figure's neck in a move that spoke of long familiarity.

Only one thought was working its way through Ron's foggy mind: Harry _knew_ Santa?

Harry was speaking now, though his voice was too low for Ron to pick up. Then he tilted his head back lazily to gaze above himself pointedly. Ron's eyes trailed up and up and up to latch onto the sprig of mistletoe hovering innocently in the air above the strange couple.

Ron's world stopped as he stared at the plant, his brain didn't want to make the connection that it knew was there. There was just no way…Harry wouldn't….with Santa? No.

Santa's head tipped back as well, following the path of Harry's eyes to take in the little enchanted plant, before glancing down at the boy wrapped securely around him.

Ron blanched. He wouldn't…not Santa…not with Harry. No.

Just no.

It was wrong.

Harry was straight.

Santa was _married_.

Harry was 16.

Santa was…well, Ron didn't know how old Santa was…but it was a heck of a lot older then 16.

This was so wrong.

And yet, even as he watched, Santa leaned down and closed the distance between their lips.

Ron's world came crashing down around him. Harry wasn't straight; he wouldn't be marrying Ginny because he was already in a relationship with Santa Clause.

Did this mean Harry would be moving to the North Pole? Could he get Rudolph's autograph for Ron? Could reindeer even _do autographs?_

In a confused daze Ron stumbled back upstairs to his bed, fervently wishing he'd never gotten out of bed in the first place.

dmhpdmhpdm

The sound of drunken footsteps stumbling up the stairs broke the kiss apart. Harry pulled away from his boyfriend and glanced at the shadowy doorway to see a brief flash of red hair before his best friend disappeared completely up the stairs.

With a groan Harry laid his head on the red-clad shoulder in front of him, only to feel it vibrate under him as the other boy chuckled. "Oh shut up, you." He grumbled, "This isn't funny."

"Sure it is." Draco Malfoy drawled, smirking down at his lover.

Harry glared up at him, "Yeah well you don't have to be the one that has to convince Ron I'm not dating Santa."

Draco's eyebrow arched, "You mean the Weasel still believes in Santa Clause?" He asked in disbelief.

Harry could only nod forlornly; he could foresee much teasing of his best friend by his boyfriend over this little issue. But when the blond dipped back in for another kiss it suddenly didn't matter anymore. He'd deal with Ron later…much later.

* * *

**_Okay, I'll be the first to admit it's not my best work...but you have to agree it's cute...in it's own odd way. _**

**_review!_**


End file.
